Dental implantology for dental prostheses is now often selected in the interests of (1) achieving stable mechanical structures; (2) minimizing distortions of natural conformation; and (3) promoting comfortable and effective dental functions. The most reliable way to achieve these results is with a two part implant that allows for attachment of an adapter to an anchor. Certain problems remain.
For example, the location and axial orientation of the anchor in the jaw bone is selected after careful radiological survey in order to maximize the prospects for long term retention. Unfortunately, the location and orientation so determined often do not comport with the optimum axial orientation of the superstructure needed for esthetics and dental function. Prior art two part implants have not permitted any adjustments in the angularity of the parts of the implant. Hence compromises have been tolerated. In some cases, the misorientations have been so extreme as to prevent the utilization of removable bridges.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a two part implant system in which the angular orientation of the prosthesis can be adjusted to maximize esthetic and mechanical requirements while not compromising orientation of the anchor for proper fixation.